


Conception in the 2nd Degree

by thezonefic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets accidentally pregnant on a diplomatic mission. This story takes up after they’ve got back home and the interesting consequences of a male pregnancy at the SGC, and the consequences of a child for  Jack and Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conception in the 2nd Degree

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the Mpreg list’s first birthday and as per my usual, late. My muses have been hiding lately and everything that I’ve written in the last little while has been crap. Hopefully this is slightly better then crap. And one final note , Kathirat is the Carthaginian goddess of pregnancy and marriage, while Baal-Hammon is among other things the god of fertility.

Disclaimers: Well, I certainly don’t own them. If I did, they’d have a lot more fun. Everybody you recognize from the shows belongs to the suits; everyone you don’t belongs to me. This story is written hopefully for the entertainment of fans, certainly not for any money; therefore no copyright infringement is intended. Like anyone would pay me for my writing.

Date: August 2004, re-worked and post beta April 2005

Warnings: None that I can really think of, it's an M-preg after all, so you should know what you're getting into. There is no sex in this one at all; there is a slight implication of an ongoing relationship between Jack and Daniel.

Beta: the incompreable en Kaiiz. Thanks for making this fic so much better

 

SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG

 

“Only SG 1 Dr. Fraiser , only SG 1. There are 12 other SG teams under my command…” General Hammond sighed as he placed the medical report back down on to his desk. “Explain me to again, how this occurred and how it appears that Jack O’Neill is going to be this planet’s first ever pregnant man?”

 

“Well sir, firstly Colonel O’Neill doesn’t just appear to be pregnant, he is in actuality quite pregnant. According to Colonel O’Neill, Dr. Jackson and Ambassador Elmarkiff, SG 1 and the diplomatic team from PJX 1169 were all in the great temple of Baal-Hammon and Kathirat. Unintentionally Colonel O’Neill was standing in the receptive sector and Dr. Jackson in the donor sector. The diplomatic team was unaware of our cultural and reproductive differences, in spite of the fact that the people of PJX 1169 were originally taken from earth. According to Dr. Jackson’s report the Carthaginian have no cultural taboos against same sex relationships. Major Carter’s inadvertent bumping of the control panel activated the mechanism. Then Colonel and Dr. Jackson were enveloped in a blue light. It was at that time, according to the Ambassador, the impregnation occurred. The Ambassador explained the actual process….I can explain it if you want me too,” Fraiser halted looking at the general in inquiry.

 

“Carry on Doctor; I’m sure your report details the Ambassador’s explanation of the process. My main interest at the moment, however, is Colonel O’Neill’s condition,” Hammond commanded.

 

“On physical examination and ultrasound, Colonel O’Neill is 16 weeks pregnant, 2 days after the incident. It was upon discovering the pregnancy that I requested the Tok’ra to come and scan the Colonel. If the pregnancy continues along this time schedule Colonel O’Neill will be at the end of his term in another 3 days,” Dr. Frasier concluded.

 

“Colonel O’Neill’s health is otherwise normal, Doctor? No other untoward effects from PJX 1169 other than this pregnancy?” General Hammond asked.

 

“No sir, Colonel O’Neill is otherwise perfectly healthy. He is, of course, experiencing the associated discomforts of early pregnancy, but otherwise he is well,” Janet Fraiser replied, allowing a small smirk to show for a brief moment. “We are only waiting until Jacob and the Tok’ra complete their scan of the Colonel and the foetus , to ascertain that the child is healthy and entirely human.”

 

“You have some doubts Doctor?” Hammond asked.

 

“No, not doubts per se sir, but I think that the Colonel would feel better if he knew that his child was completely Tau'ri human. The Tok’ra scan will also reveal who is the other parent of the child. Although I had said that the ancestors of the people of PJX 1169 were taken from ancient Carthage and are as human as we are, I believe that the Colonel will feel more reassured if he can see proof that Dr. Jackson is the other parent of the child,” Fraiser replied.

 

“And knowing Colonel O’Neill’s opinion of advanced technology I’m sure that this consent was reluctant at best. In his comments Ambassador Elmarkiff was adamant that the individuals, regardless of their gender, that stood in the recipient area and donor area were bearer and sire respectively. Am I incorrect in my understanding of this Doctor?” Hammond asked.

 

“Yes sir, that is exactly the same information that I received in speaking to the Ambassador and his aids,” Fraiser answered.” The recipient is the gestating parent, the mother; the donor is for lack of the better term the paternal parent.”

 

SG-----SG-----SG-----SG-----SG----SG----SG

 

“Come in,” called out General Hammond in answer to the quiet knock at his door. “Ah Jacob, come on in. I trust you have some more answers for us, and that you were able to reassure Colonel O’Neill about the status of his child.”

 

“You know George; in many ways my life has taken on a surrealism I would have never imaged in my wildest dreams. Symbiotes, aliens, worm holes taking you thousands of light years from home, all the stuff of the most outlandish sci-fi imagings. But this George, this falls even outside of that. A pregnant man, and not just any man but Jack O’Neill,” Jacob Carter chuckled as he made himself comfortable in the second chair in front of General Hammond’s desk.

 

“Jacob, you can savour the humour in the situation later. Is the Colonel’s baby alright? And is Dr. Jackson the other parent?” Hammond demanded as he swallowed his own smile in reaction to Jacob’s humour.

 

“Yes to your second question, Daniel is the other parent involved in the conception. But as to the first…it appears that Jack can’t do anything the easy way. He can’t be the first pregnant male Tau'ri and have just one baby. No, Jack’s got to do it one better. Jack’s got two on board, twins. One of each, a boy and girl. Elmarkiff says that only happens when the males are particularly virile……really high sperm counts,” Jacob wheezed out laughing.

 

“What about the gestational age of the babies, Jacob?” Janet asked.

 

“You’re right on with your rapid gestation theory, Janet. It appears as though each 24 hour period is equivalent to about 8 weeks of development. Elmarkiff says only the pregnancies are artificially rapid, but once the birth occurs the babies go on to develop normally as human children. Although according to him Carthaginian pregnancies last 10 days not 5.” Jacob said. “Looks like you’re going to have to turn part of the SGC into a maternity ward real soon George.”

 

“I take it Colonel O’Neill and Dr. Jackson took the news that their babies are completely healthy better than they took the news of the pregnancy initially?” Hammond asked.

 

“Jack looked a little on the green side when we told him he was carrying twins, and Daniel, well he just looked shell shocked. Elmarkiff and his aides were hovering. He said that since all of them have already gone through this at least once they would try and help Jack and Daniel adjust to the situation as much as they could,” Jacob replied, still chuckling.

 

“Well General, with your permission I’m going back to the infirmary. I’ve got a delivery of twins to plan for and parents of said twins to plan it with. I’m sure that Ambassador Elmarkiff can either help advice me with the delivery or he can send for someone who can. We’ve only three more days at best to get this entire procedure together sir,” Fraiser announced, rising from her chair.

 

“Yes of course Doctor, dismissed. Let me know if there is anything else I can do specifically,” Hammond replied.

 

“Yes sir, of course. I will let you know if anything changes,” she said as she walked out of the general’s office.

 

“Now Jacob, I’m going to need some of your and Selmac’s Tok’ra magic to cover this up. All we need is either the NID or Senator Kinsey involved and we’ll be up the creek so fast our heads will be spinning,” Hammond said.

 

“General Hammond, the Tok’ra will happily shelter Colonel O’Neill, Dr. Jackson and their children should such a situation arise,” Selmac’s metallically toned voice stated. “There is no way that we would allow any potential harm to occur to those children.”

 

“So what’s the plan Selmac? I’m sure you and Jacob have already come up with one or at the very least the beginnings of one?” Hammond asked.

 

SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG

 

“It’s alright Jack, just lean back against me, I’ve got you,’ Daniel murmured, one hand rubbing circles on O’Neill’s lower back, the other holding a glass of cold water. “Just rinse and spit. Once you feel up to moving we’ll get you back onto the bed, and I’ll ask one of the nurses if there is anything they can give you for the nausea.”

 

“Christ Danny, I feel like shit,” O’Neill moaned. “How much longer did Elmarkiff say this was going to last? I don’t know how the hell any sane being can do this to themselves knowing it’s going to be like this.”

 

“Come on Jack, if you can talk this much it must mean you’re not going to throw up any more. Let’s get you over to the bed so you can lie down, and I’ll see if they can give you something,” Daniel soothed, helping a pale and shaken O’Neill regain his feet.

 

“Still feeling nauseated Colonel?” Dr. Fraiser asked.

 

“What gives you that idea Doc?” O’Neill snarled as he sank heavily onto the bed Daniel steered him to.

 

“Jack….,” Daniel pleaded. “Janet’s only trying to help. You don’t want to throw up again do you?”

 

“Yeahsurebetchaya, it’s been the highlight of my morning. Got something for this Doc?” O’Neill asked hoarsely, paling further as his stomach rolled sickeningly again.

 

“We’re going to start an IV to re-hydrate you Colonel,” Janet explained as O’Neill winced at the prick of the needle. “We’ll be able to give you small frequent doses of anti-nausea medications when you need them more easily, and the medications will work more effectively given IV.”

 

“Are the medications safe for the babies Janet?” Daniel asked, gently rubbing his fingers through O’Neill's sweat rumpled hair.

 

“Perfectly safe Daniel and the Colonel shouldn’t need but a couple of doses. Morning sickness is usually a symptom of the first trimester only,” Fraiser explained as one nurse hooked up the IV, while another prepared to inject the medication. “You should start feeling better within the next few minutes Colonel. Once you do we need to discuss the delivery with you and Daniel since it appears that you’re only going to be pregnant for three more days Colonel.”

 

“Drugs, lots of drugs,” groused O’Neill. “And one of those caesarean things ‘cause there is no way in hell I’m going to have these kids any other way.”

 

“Jack, just listen to what Janet has to suggest,” Daniel started.

 

“No, drugs and surgery. You want natural childbirth Daniel, you get pregnant and have’em that way,” O’Neill growled, gingerly turning on to his side.

 

“Jaaack,” Daniel began.

 

“If you will allow Dr. Fraiser?” Elmarkiff interrupted.

 

“Of course Ambassador. Colonel, Dr. Jackson, you will both stop arguing this minute. Since the Ambassador has had more experience in this, I want his input gentlemen. The ultimate decision on how these babies will be born is going to depend on what is best medically for the Colonel and the babies,” Fraiser stated.

 

“Napoleonic power monger,” O’Neill muttered; as he pulled Daniel down to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“Exactly Colonel,” Fraiser grinned.

 

“It is the experience of our healers that when the bearer is of a more advanced age, surgery is the better option for a safe and healthy delivery of baby, and for the health of the bearer. If needed I can send for a healer skilled in such deliveries to attend Colonel O’Neill if there is no one here to do so,” the Carthaginian diplomat said.

 

“Thank you Ambassador,” Janet replied. “I will be more than happy for any assistance that your people can offer. My own surgical skills are those of a general surgeon, and we are trained to know how to perform a caesarean in emergency cases but someone trained in this field would be better. Do your people have specialists to attend to the children at the birth should it be necessary?”

 

"Yes Dr. Fraiser, we do. If you will allow, I will have Nestraus send a message through the Chappa'ai, and the healers should come in two risings. Colonel O’Neill’s bearing will be much shorter than that of our people. We must be prepared in case the little ones come earlier than you think,” Elmarkiff said.

 

 

SG----SG----SG----SG----SG----SG

 

 

“Danny,” O’Neill’s voice called out urgently.

 

“What’s wrong Jack?” Daniel jumped down from the other bed, moving quickly to Jack’s side in the quiet dimness of the night time infirmary.

 

“Feel,” O’Neill whispered, placing Daniel’s hand onto the distended mound of his abdomen. “They’re movin’ around, doin calisthenics.”

 

“God Jack, that’s… I don’t know exactly what. But it’s everything….,” Daniel’s voice broke.

 

“Ah Danny, I know. It’s somethin’ we never thought we’d have together. Whatever else, it’s you and me babe all the way, the kids are just our dessert Danny,” O’Neill soothed.

 

“But Jack, what about the NID? Kinsey? And what about your career? They might try to court martial you and put you in prison,” Daniel continued.

 

“No chance Danny. Hammond’s already let both the Joint Chiefs and the President know how and what happened. Elmarkiff got his two cents in as well, saying that his government will push for us to raise the kids together as parents, and because of the huge amounts of Naquadah involved nobody is going to either ask or try and make us tell,” O’Neill replied, watching as Daniel retreated and began his self hug. “So we’re only going to continue hiding in plain sight, just like we’ve been these last couple of years. Fraiser has to have known, ain’t no way you can hide the signs of sex between two guys. And boy have we been active at times. She’s not said anything. I’ll bet there isn’t even anything to show in our medical records that either of us has been sexually active. We’ll be fine Danny, and we’ll have official sanction to live together with the kids as well.”

 

“Okay Jack, I’m going to try and not worry,” Daniel said, sitting down on the edge of his bed with his arms wrapped tightly around him.

 

“And besides, the Tok’ra have said they’ll stash us if we’ve got to run, not to mention Elmarkiff said we’d be welcome there too. The brass ain’t goin to want to screw up; there isn’t anyone to replace you... and me? I ain’t worth it,” Jack smiled, gesturing to his lover to return to his side again. Now get over here and feel your kids jumping around and I need a back rub too. If I’m up and miserable you may as well be too.”

 

SG-----SG----SG-----SG----SG----SG

 

“Good morning Colonel. How do you feel this morning?” Janet Fraiser asked as she approached the already grousing Colonel.

 

“Like a C-130 with broken landing gear. My back is killing me. These kids are playing soccer inside of me, and I have to pee all the time. That’s how I feel this morning Doc, just peachy. If anybody ever gets a hair brained idea like this again or there is any kind of doohickey that will cause anything close to this I’m going to fix it with my P-90,” O’Neill ranted as he gamely struggled to sit up in his bed.

 

Janet Fraiser laughed heartily at O’Neill’s grousing, “Just think Colonel, literally millions of women have gone through this more than once, and their pregnancies have lasted more than 5 days, and yet most of them don't complain near as much as you had in the last 3 days.”

 

“Yeahsureyoubetcha Doc. Sarah almost took my head off the week before Charlie was born. And Ferretti’s wife almost castrated him after that last kid of theirs. Being pregnant is miserable as hell, the only pay off is the kid, or in my case the kids,” O’Neill said, heaving himself further up in the bed. “By the way, how much longer am I going to have this torture device around my belly? The thing makes it almost impossible to sleep, bad enough that the kids like to stay up all night long.”

 

“Where’s Daniel? I was going to do an ultrasound and review the results with Healer Helenica, after which we should have an idea when to do the c-section Colonel,” Fraiser replied.

 

“I sent Daniel off for a shower, and then breakfast. Teal’c and Carter are with him so that means he’ll at least get more than coffee and a danish. Teal’c was planning on feeding Daniel the traditional Jaffa pre-delivery Father’s special. I’ve bet Carter 20 bucks Daniel doesn’t make it pass the bacon and eggs,” O’Neill smiled as Fraiser removed the foetal monitor from his abdomen. “God that feels so much better, damn thing needs to be registered as a torture device.”

 

“Colonel, ah Jack, all of this whole situation has progressed so quickly that I haven’t had the opportunity to ask how you are coping with it,” Fraiser trailed off.

 

“Gotta tell ya Doc, I haven’t really had the time to think it through. Most of the time I’ve felt too crappy, and the whole thing has taken on a very bizarre feeling. It’s not as though I can deny that the kids are there... How they got there I haven’t even taken the time to think about. But it doesn’t change anything. Daniel and I are going to be parents. The kids are going to have to come first in everything for awhile anyway. As for the rest, we’ll get to it. Don't worry Doc, Daniel and I will figure it out,” O’Neill answered. “Now you’ve got this set up for ten hundred right? ‘Cause Doc, these two are killing me and I’m starving as well.”

 

“Well Colonel, you’ve got another several hours without food, but as soon as the babies are delivered I’ll see that you get some juice,” Janet said.

 

“Juice, come on Doc yer killing me here. The least you can do is coffee and some toast,” O’Neill groused.

 

“Trust me Colonel, the spirit may be willing now but post surgery the flesh isn’t going to be up for coffee, much less toast. You’ll get something light to eat later this afternoon,” Janet laughed at O’Neill’s disgusted expression.

 

“Ah, Major Ferretti. Looks like you’ve been shopping,” Fraiser commented as the bag laden Major approached.

 

“Hey Doc,” Ferretti greeted. “Yeah, the Colonel and Dr. Jackson asked me to get Cindy to pick up some stuff for the babies, seeing as she would know what they would need to get started with, and here’s the start of it. I’ve got Siler installing the car seats in Daniel’s car Jack, seeing you’re not going to be driving anywhere for a bit. A bunch more of the stuff is in the bed of your truck. And I’ll need your keys, Siler said he’ll drive your truck back to your place and set the cribs up in your spare room.”

 

“Jesus Lou, how much stuff did Cindy buy?” O’Neill asked incredulously.

 

“This isn’t all of it Jack, this is just a few things that will get you through until the Doc lets you, Daniel and the babies go home. Kids need lots of stuff at first,” Ferretti replied. “She sends her best Jack, she’s gonna meet up with Siler at your place and do up the nursery; get everything ready for you.”

 

“Yeah well, thank her for me Lou will ya?” said O’Neill. “That’s going to be a big help. Daniel was starting to panic about getting stuff for the kids.”

 

SG------SG-----SG-----SG------SG------SG-------SG

“Ready Colonel, Daniel, we’re about to get started. In about ten minutes you are going to be parents,” Dr. Fraiser’s voice stated from behind the OR drapes that shielded O’Neill gravid and surgically prepared abdomen. “Scalpel.”

The End


End file.
